The horror!
by Chippster
Summary: A nevermore fanfic What happends when the most gruesome object in the world is left on a bathroom counter....


GOD it was painfull to write this. Dx You will see why lator.

So... this is another Nevermore rp fanfiction, a bit on the lighter and happier side for the lulz, and mixed with a bit of ligeia abuse by legrand because that is just so fun.

So here we go... the most painfull thing I have ever written.

Disclaimer: The storyline is not mine, that is Trash's on gaia. ; I do own Ligeia, not Egaeus, Legrand, Madeline, Montressor, or Roderick.

* * *

Egaeus had been the first to discover _it._ The rest of them, simply ran into the room as they heard him yell out in surprise.

It had started off as a normal morning. They had all been at the hideout, waking up in the morning for another day of planning. Egaeus was one of the first ones to get up, since he needed to go to the bathroom. He made his way into the bathroom Ligeia had gotten to operate (after a lot of hard work, anyone could get a broken down bathroom in an old warehouse running). He simply meant to take of business and be on his way… but just as he was finishing up…….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Ligeia was the first to rush into the bathroom. Pack of cards in hand, one nudged out ready to be ripped if necessary, he looked around the room…. Seeing nothing besides Egaeus staring at the counter with horror in his eyes, having (somehow) grown a few shades paler.

"….. Egaeus, what's wrong?" he asked, one eyebrow raised, not letting his defense go down in case someone was hiding in the room he needed to attack. However, he got his answer as his vision followed Egaeus's outstretched arm and finger, to a certain spot on the counter top…

"Hmm? What is……. WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DICTIONARY IS THAT DOING THERE!?"

Ligeia stared in shock for a moment, feeling himself grow faint; about to loose what was left of his dinner the previous night

"This is….. this is horrible! How could someone…. How could someone do something like that?" he asked, voice shaking as he felt himself back up, right into Legrand.

Legrand would have taken advantage of the situation and given his lovely little Ligeia a nice big good morning hug, if he didn't spot what was on the counter. He stood there, behind Ligeia for a moment, confused at first, but then realized the situation.

"Ahhh… Is that…. Is that what I think it is?" he asked, staring at it for a moment. Ligeia nodded slowly, shaking a bit, horrified at the fact it was laying there, taunting them all. Legrand quickly slipped a hand over Ligeia's eyes, his other arms wrapping around his waist as Ligeia let out a squawk of surprise and half-anger, before he was spun around by Legrand.

"Don't look at it! It's too _hideous_! But not you worry, my sweet lamb, I shall save you from it!" Legrand said, scowling at the certain evil thing still laying on the counter.

"LEGRAND! LET GO OF ME THIS_ INSTANT_ OR ELSE I-"

Roderick interrupted by walking through the doorway, eyes seeing what everyone was looking at as he gagged a bit, one hand slamming over his eyes and he felt himself turn a bit green. He stumbled over to the edge of the door, Leaning against it for support.

Montressor was gone, looking for Fortunato as she always did early in the morning. That meant it could only be one.

**"MADELINE!"** all four men cried out at once, as the sleepy female herself walked through the door.

"_WHAT_ do you want." She grumbled out, looking around the room, confused slightly about why everyone was yelling at her.

Suddenly, she saw the reason.

"Oh. Whoops." She said, rolling her eyes and walking over to the counter and picking up……. A used pad.

"so that's why she was so emotional last week…" Legrand said out loud.

While Legrand had been talking, Ligeia had wiggled out of Legrand's grasp, storming over to Madeline looking quite infuriated.

"WHAT have we discussed about leaving your… sanitary napkins out on the counter tops when you are going through your menstrual cycle?!" he nagged, one hand on his hip and the other waving his disciplinary ruler like an extended finger of nagging powers.

"Oh common, GROW a set guys! It's JUST a bit of blood. Your USED to that." She snapped, rolling her eyes and waving the pad a bit.

"Its unsanitar-" Ligeia was cut off by the sound of Roderick loosing his breakfast in a nearby trash barrel.

"FINE! It wont happen again!" she snapped, storming out of the room and leaving behind the scarred minds of the male members of the crow folk.

Ligeia spent the rest of the day with rubber gloves up to his elbows, scrubbing the kitchen from top to bottom. Roderick spent the day in his room, refusing to touch any food or look at it in case he vomited once more. Egaeus spent his day in a corner, huddled in a ball and with a new mantra 'I almost TOUCHED it….. I almost TOUCHED it…..' and Legrand, well he got over it quickly enough and spent only an hour slightly scarred before going off to 'help' Ligeia clean.

* * *

SERIOUSLY. Have you EVER found one of those things lying out on a counter?! My sister leaves them there all the time!

Then you are like "what is thi-" ... And then it is just... NDIWONFKSA. Dx

SO mentally scarring. Moral of the story: Leave ya things OUT of the counters, keep them in the trash. EWIE.


End file.
